


Rheanna the Bold

by Vivifriend



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Child Death, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Screen Reader Friendly, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivifriend/pseuds/Vivifriend
Summary: Before Rheanna gets arrested at the border of Skyrim and becomes the Dragonborn she works as a Mercenary in Cyrodiil. Can be read without reading Rheanna's Tragedies but some references might be a little confusing at first.
Relationships: Original Imperial Character(s)/Original Nord Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Original Male Breton Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Dunmer Character(s)/Original Female Nord Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a slightly different writing style. Using less italics. Been relying heavily on those in my writing. Not sure how I like how it feels yet. The pace is different. But that may also be in part because of the character I'm following. Rhea is a lot less in her own head than either of the other characters I've followed in 1st person so she already had less italics than I use with them.   
> Tried to format the breaks to be screen reader friendly.
> 
> Many thanks to [The_Storybooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storybooker/pseuds/The_Storybooker) for beta-ing this even though it's not even though it's not her fandom.

**Chapter One: Saying Goodbye**

Pushing into the inn I grimaced as a cacophony of noise assaulted my ears. The idea of fighting through the crowd of merchants and off-duty soldiers to find a meal was far from appealing. Standing just beside the door I crossed my arms, frowning at the gathering of people.

“Ah what’s a pretty girl like you got to scowl ‘bout?” A burly Imperial asked, leering at me from the nearest table.

I gave him a once over, noting the fitted legion cuirass and two empty bottles. Rolling my eyes, I looked away, scanning the crowds for my cousin. Not seeing any sign of him I skirted the drunk soldier and headed for the room Kharjo and I shared.

Opening the door, I quirked an eyebrow on seeing Kharjo face down on his bed, his tail lashing. He lifted his head slightly when I entered the room then lowered it again with a loud groan. 

“What happened?” I asked, moving across the floor to my bed. “Did you run into trouble again?”

“How’d you guess?”

“You’re in here instead of the taproom.” I scowled as I pulled my boots off. “You were drinking and gambling again.” I accused.

He groaned again. “Yes. But this one’s opponent was smart. He did not drink. He threatened to call the guard if this one did not pay.”

“If you had the money why not just pay your debt?” I asked, pulling my legs onto the bed.

“A caravan merchant, Ahkari, stepped in.” He said. “She offered to pay my debt if I agreed to guard her caravan. This one had no choice.” He sat up, his ears flat and tail lashing. “But Rhea. They don’t generally accept non-Khajiit. This one told her you were my cousin but… She said she’d have to talk to Ri’saad.”

“And where is Ri’saad?”

“He is in Skyrim. He heads up there often. Cyrodiil does not welcome him.”

“Why not?”

“Ahkari says he was suspected of running Skooma.” He sighed. “And Moon Sugar.”

“That would do it. You stay away from it.” I ordered. “Matron would have your head if you got hooked on that shit.”

“Literally.” He agreed.

I considered the situation, noting the look on Kharjo’s face as the silence stretched between us. Propping my head on my hand I frowned. “To be honest, I should be moving on soon anyway.” I pointed out. “Murule has been exceedingly kind to let me work in the stables for so long, but my Hashire is the only war horse they’ve seen in months. They won’t need my handling skills once we head out.”

“Where will you go?” He asked, his ears pricking forward slightly.

“Back to Moss Point.”

“You think you can take on a vampire? You think you are fast enough?” He hissed, disapproval in every line of his body.

“I think I have to try.” I responded, thinking of Ma’rra’s crumpled form, wondering what I’d have to do to bury the memory permanently. _It will not be gone entirely until you avenge her._

“You should wait until you are stronger.” He suggested.

I twisted my mouth in thought. “Possibly.” I acknowledged. “When does Ahkari leave?”

“Two days.” He said, his ears drooping. “This one worries that you will feel abandoned when you need someone at your side.” He confessed.

I sighed, realizing we’d come to the reason he was upset about the caravan situation. “The nightmares are already starting to fade Kharjo and there’s really nothing you can do anyway.” I pointed out, frowning as the memories of Telanter plucked at still raw emotions. “I’ve also stayed in one place too long.” I mused, contemplating how lucky I was that the Thalmor hadn’t tried to find me yet. “This is one of the better inns to hide away in but…”

“But he could find you if he had a mind. Based on Ko’Nislani’s letter you embarrassed him, and he is still licking his wounds. Refused to even look at them after he looked for you initially.”

“I need to get some sleep.” I said, cutting off the conversation. “As do you.” I added. “You’ll need to meet your new companions tomorrow.”

He hissed out a long breath. “That is a good point. Good night Little Fox.”

I grinned as I prepared for bed, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach as I changed. “Good night Kharjo.”

The nightmares had me gasping awake just a little over halfway through the night. Sitting up with a muttered curse I tried to order my scattered thoughts. Dreaming about Ma’rra _or_ Telanter was enough for one night. Dreaming about both just felt like a Daedric joke.

Grabbing my amulet of Talos I studied it in the dim lamp light. _Talos give me strength._ I prayed, hoping that if I _had_ managed to attract Daedric attention the Divine would persuade them to meddle elsewhere.

Getting out of the bed as silently as I could I dressed for the day. There was no going back to bed after that and it wouldn’t hurt to butter Murule up by doing most of the barn chores before I told them I was leaving.

The taproom was only half empty but a rumbling in my stomach warned me that skipping another meal would end badly. Scowling I approached the bar, leaning on it as I waited for Tendra to finish serving another patron.

“Rheanna. What can I get you?” Tendra asked pleasantly, never put off by my expressions.

“Got any turnovers?”

“I’ve got goat and I’ve got berry.”

The mention of goat brought my mind back to the nightmares and I felt my scowl deepen. “Berry please.” I murmured. “And something to wash it down with. I’ll bring the bottle back in when I’m done.”

She smiled. “No need. Just put it with the kennel dishes. I’ll warn Murule.”

My scowl softened. “Thanks.” I murmured, stroking the patterns of the bar while I waited. _Will I ever get over my aversion to goat? Is it even worth trying_? Puffing out a long breath I propped my head on my hand, focusing on the whorls of wood.

“Here you go.” Tendra said cheerfully, placing a wrapped turnover in front of me. “All wrapped up and ready to go. The mead’s Black-Briar. Just got it in from Skyrim. Shouldn’t be strong enough to fog your mind.”

“Thank you.” Fishing the septims from my coin purse I slid them across the bar and gathered the food. 

The moons illuminated my path to the stable and I frowned at the lack of lantern or mage lights. “Murule went home early then.” I murmured, almost startling myself with the realization that I’d spoken aloud. _Ah well. Best get used to talking to myself. Kharjo is going to be gone soon._ Frowning, I pressed my hand against the smaller barn door, pushing it open ahead of me.

The comforting smell of horses and dogs greeted me, and I let out a long sigh, leaning against the small door to quickly down the turnover and mead. _I am going to miss this._ The realization dragged my mood back down and I was scowling again as I put the bottle and cloth in the bin.

Walking toward the main part of the barn I perked up as I heard an unfamiliar voice.

_“_ I don’t care. Go to sleep.” An aggravated sigh followed the order. “It’s a horse. It’s not going to hurt you.”

Biting back a laugh I grabbed one of Murule’s non-tipping lanterns. Coaxing a small light onto the wick I headed further in, curious as to what I’d find. A lean Nord was standing next to the stall that abutted Hashire’s, speaking to what looked like a wolf that was standing on hind legs, front paws on the stall door, mouth open in a stressed pant.

Hashire, my dark bay gelding, was watching them with his ears pricked forward. As I moved a little closer the wolf snapped his jaws shut and looked my direction as Hashire whinnied. The man stepped back, turning to face me. “You’re up late.” He said, looking a little disgruntled.

“As are you.” I responded, moving closer, pausing as I watched the wolf reach his nose toward my horse. Hashire’s response was to stretch his nose toward him.

To my surprise Hashire didn’t flatten his ears and the wolf’s tail became briefly visible in a slight wave. “Huh.” I commented. “Seems Hashire doesn’t hate your wolf.”

He shook his head. “Do you really find it that strange?” He asked, leaning against the stall door, giving me a devilish smirk.

“Based on what you were saying as I came in you find it strange as well.” I pointed out, moving over to Hashire, scratching behind an ear as he nudged me with his nose. Hooking the lantern nearby I grabbed Hashire’s rope and looped it around his neck.

“Going for a ride this time of night?” He asked.

_“_ What’s it to you?” I asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged. “Just making conversation.”

I grunted under my breath. “Figure I’ll burn off some of his energy since he’s awake.”

“His being awake might be our fault.” He admitted. “The Innkeeper said that Karnwyr had to sleep out here. I’ve been trying to get him settled for the last couple hours.”

“Did you see the kennels?” I asked, leading Hashire out of his stall.

“Yes, but he doesn’t exactly get along with hunting dogs.” He explained. “Figured that putting him near a horse that didn’t seem to be afraid of him was a better option.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” I conceded. “If it makes you feel any better the rule of no animals inside extends to all dogs. One of the tavern wenches gets an itchy throat if she’s around them for too long.”

“I’m used to it.” He responded, making a small sound in his throat when the wolf scrambled out of the stall when Hashire left his. I watched the wolf carefully as Hashire spun his hindquarters around so he could face him.

Reaching his nose out, the horse carefully sniffed him again, accepting the thorough sniffing from the wolf in return. His tail high the wolf turned and trotted toward the front of barn. Hashire pricked his ears and moved after him. Picking up my pace slightly so I wouldn’t get dragged I glanced over at the Nord. He had a strange expression on his face, so I lifted an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“I’m not used to seeing Karnwyr try to engage with horses.” He admitted, ducking back to grab the lantern. “It’s odd.” He added as he followed us outside.

“Maybe they understand each other.” I suggested, heading toward the round pen that Murule had set up for long-term boarders.

“He’s a horse. Karnwyr is a wolf.” He grumbled as I opened the gate and ushered Hashire in, pulling the rope off and closing the gate before clicking my tongue.

Crow hopping away from the gate the dark horse picked up his pace immediately. With a satisfied sigh I climbed onto the rail and sat down.

A moment later, the man made a soft noise as his wolf sprinted past him to wiggle into the pen after Hashire.

“He might want to be careful doing that.” I murmured. “An accidental kick would be no joke.”

“You’re worried about the wolf and not the horse?” He asked, looking up at me, his amber eyes warm in the lantern light.

“A single wolf would be hard pressed to take down a riding horse. Hashire has war horse blood.” I pointed out.

He grunted, leaning on the fence, watching the two play. Hashire chased the wolf, ears perked, Karnwyr gamboling easily out of his reach, tongue lolling. After a few minutes, the wolf bolted to the fence and jumped out to flop by the Nord’s feet.

“Happy with yourself?” He asked.

With a half-smile I whistled for my horse. Hashire cantered toward the fence, skidding to a halt at the last moment, shaking his head and moving to stand in front of me. Leaning forward I clambered onto the horse’s slippery back, knotting a chunk of mane in my left hand. Squeezing my legs, I let out a long breath as I felt the rest of the nightmares leaving me. Pushing him into a canter we did two rounds before I gave him a soft whistle, urging him to slow into a walk. Sliding off his back in the middle of the pen I walked over to the gate, Hashire walking sedately behind me. Looping the rope around his neck again I inclined my head in thanks when the man pulled the gate open.

“Does he even need that?” He asked as he watched me head toward the barn.

“The rope? No, but it makes other people more comfortable.” I replied as he and his wolf joined us.

The man directed his wolf to the stall next to Hashire’s again, hooking the lantern on the same post I’d used. “I never did get your name.” He said, turning to face me.

“Nor I yours.” I responded, leaning against Hashire’s stall, crossing my arms over my chest as I surveyed the man.

He smirked then paused as a whistle split the air, startling some of the horses into restlessness. “Hold that thought.” He said, moving swiftly for the barn exit.

Shrugging, I made my way to the feed room. Picking up Murule’s notes I soon lost myself in measurements and directions, thoughts of amber eyed men pushed from my mind.

As I began feeding the horses an hour later it occurred to me that I hadn’t seen the Nord come back in. A glance in the stall next to Hashire told me he was still around based on the wolf sleeping peaceably in the straw. Wondering if I’d ever get his name, I waved Murule over as they entered, dark brown hair disheveled.

“Inn patron settled his wolf here last night.” I explained. “Said he didn’t like hunting dogs.”

“Probably smart.” They agreed. “Hashire doesn’t seem bothered. Hope he doesn’t plan to stay much longer though. Don’t know what will happen if we try to put a different horse in that stall.”

Tilting my head, I raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t told you yet.” I protested.

They grinned. “I was eating dinner when your cousin made his deal with Ahkari. Figured you’d be leaving too.”

I nodded, turning away to finish feeding the animals. “You figured right.” I agreed. “Thought I’d help out with the chores before I left.” 

* * *

“Come on Hashire.” I murmured as I tightened his girth, trying to ignore the wolf standing on his hind legs, front paws resting on the stall door. The horse strained against the cross ties again, reaching for the other animal. “Hashire.” I complained. “You’re making my life difficult.”

“Is that a wolf?” Kharjo asked, coming down the stable aisle.

I glanced at him. “Yes.”

“This one got a letter for you. Thought you would want to read it before you leave.”

Checking the final straps on my travel bags I turned to my cousin, accepting the letter he held out.

_Little Fox:_

_He has left the village. I don_ _’t know where. Wherever you have been staying. Leave. Leave now. Get back to Skyrim. This one loves you._

_Mara bless._

_Love,_

_Ko_ _’Nislani_

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. “Good thing I was already planning to leave.” I muttered, showing the letter to Kharjo.

He skimmed it and sighed. “Yes. It is a good thing. This one will watch for you in Skyrim.”

I nodded, tugging gently on Hashire’s lead when he pulled toward the wolf again. “Come on Hashire. Maybe you’ll see your friend later.” I soothed, leading him down the aisle toward the door. “I’m going to have to ride hard for the first couple of days though and I’m wondering if I should head for High Rock first and then cut toward Skyrim.” I muttered.

He shook his head. “Just head straight there. You know the Reach. He doesn’t.”

“That’s true. Thank you Kharjo. Travel safely.”

He nodded, resting a clawed hand on my knee as I settled myself onto Hashire’s back. “I will see you again. Do not get yourself killed.”

I smiled and dug my heels into Hashire’s sides, enjoying the explosive start, directing him toward the path that would lead us around Imperial City itself, unwilling to get tangled up in the city streets.

The mid-morning air was still, the only breeze what Hashire made and I reveled in even that much, soothed by the gait of the horse beneath me, certain that we could leave any potential run in with Telanter far behind us. _Talos bless I_ _never see that smug bastard again._ I prayed, reaching my free hand up to work the amulet free long enough to squeeze it hard in my palm, letting it fall back beneath my undershirt. Adjusting my leather armor slightly I considered how far I wanted to travel. Eying the horse beneath me I tapped my fingers on the saddle. “You’re still young yet.” I informed him. “Best not to push you over hard. We’ll play it by ear.”

Turning Hashire into a small clearing I scanned it quickly, looking for any signs of big cats or imps, glancing at Hashire’s ears to see if he felt at all nervous. Satisfied that it was clear I dismounted and moved into the clearing. As I rooted in the saddle bags the sounds of metal on metal caught my ear. Letting the flap of the bag fall I swung swiftly back in the saddle. Internally debating the wisdom of involving myself in a fight I found myself turning Hashire that direction anyway when I heard a horse’s scream. Nudging Hashire’s sides, I clicked my tongue to encourage a canter, heading toward the sounds of battle.

Rounding a corner, I reined him in to better survey what I was seeing. An Orc and two Imperials, bandits by their ill-fitting armor, had cornered a Breton woman. A black horse stood, head down, a few feet away and I frowned as I recognized the insignia on the saddle. Black Horse Couriers weren’t known for carrying much in the way of money. More importantly, they weren’t known for being criminals which made my decision simple.

Pulling my bow free I nocked an arrow and loosed it toward the Orc, taking advantage of their distraction. He roared as the arrow pierced his back, turning from the courier as I carefully replaced the bow, coolly noting the sounds of many approaching horses. Hoping it was an Imperial Patrol I jumped lightly from Hashire’s back, sword in hand as the orc charged, glancing to see that the other two bandits were still harassing the messenger.

Swinging his sword at me I side-stepped easily. _“_ Too much from the shoulder.” I informed him as I stepped in, slashing across an arm as Hashire screamed his rage and sank his teeth into the ill-fitting leather cuirass and the shoulder beneath to drag him backward. Wincing at the scream the Orc loosed I lunged, sinking my sword into his chest.

The jangle of harnesses and hooves got closer and the one bandit still standing ran past me, screaming when Hashire followed, narrowly missing being grabbed by the horse’s teeth, scrambling in the dirt as five Imperial soldiers on horseback rounded the turn. They took in the scene immediately, the front rider, a captain by his insignia signaling two of the soldiers to pursue the running bandit.

Crouching by the man I’d killed I cleaned my blade and sheathed it before the coppery scent of blood hit my nose and I dry heaved, pressing my hand to my mouth.

“Are you alright citizen?” The captain asked, his voice gruff, but kind.

I gestured vaguely at the bandit. “Ah. First kill.” He identified. “It gets easier for some. In time.” He turned as the two riders came back.

“Captain Dulozor.” The woman on the left said. “The bandit escaped to an encampment. Probably the one we’ve been searching for.”

The Orc rocked back on his heels, hand going to his chin as he looked between me and the messenger. I glanced at the messenger myself, noting that she was carefully running glowing hands over her horse’s wounds, seemingly ignoring the bloody gash on her right arm. “Are you going to fall to pieces citizen?” He asked me.

I shook my head. “I don’t think so.”

“Good. Good.” He sighed heavily. “But still. It is my duty to make sure the citizens in this area are safe. How many bandits in the encampment?”

I backed away while they spoke to approach the messenger. She looked up as I neared, lifting an eyebrow. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Hashire had come back to me, following about a foot behind. “Thank you. Once they had Mirror out of commission, I was worried I wouldn’t be able to take them all. A reason you shot the Orc first?”

“Orcs tend to be stronger than Imperials.” I responded, turning to Hashire, digging through one of my packs, pulling a healing potion free and after a moment’s thought one of the blue magicka potions I never used. “Thought that if two didn’t turn from you that you’d be better off with just the Imperials.”

“Who taught you how to fight?” The Orc Captain asked. “That’s a level of tactics I wouldn’t expect from someone as young as you are.”

I shrugged. “My grandmother.” I explained, offering the potions to the messenger. “Health and magicka.” I identified when she hesitated. “Noticed you were healing your horse over healing yourself.”

“Where are you headed?” She asked, taking the vials.

“Skyrim.”

She spluttered, tapping her breastplate firmly to clear her lungs. “What part of Skyrim?”

“Markarth.” I responded, naming the capital of the Reach over the small village I’d grown up in.

“Really?” She asked, her eyes brightening. “Would you by chance be willing to carry a message for me? I’ll give you the pay that I was given, and you’ll get more on delivery. But Mirror is going to take several days to heal.”

“You’d trust a stranger to deliver a message?” I asked curiously.

She chuckled. “Yes. Any stranger willing to put themselves into danger on a heavily patrolled road instead of hoping a patrol would come by is trustworthy in my book.

I shrugged. “Thanks.” _I think._

The Orc shook his head. “Have you ever thought of joining the Legion? We could always use more fighters.”

“I’ll think about it.” I said lightly, certain that my chosen God would cause me nothing but trouble if I did. My thoughts turned to Telanter and my nausea redoubled briefly.

“Sure.” I said, turning to face the messenger, pushing thoughts of Thalmor out of my mind. “Where does it need to go?”

She let out a relieved sigh. “There’s an inn between Falkreath and Markarth called Old Hroldan Inn. The missive is addressed to the innkeeper Eydis. No need to wait for a reply. Indeed, any replies they want to send they’ll give to one of Skyrim’s couriers. It’ll be enough to get it there.”

Searching through my bags for a map I pulled it free and searched it. “Point it out for me if you know where it is?” I asked, showing her the portion that detailed the Reach. She nodded and pulled her own map out, laying it on her horse’s saddle, tracing her finger along and showing me the point. Grabbing a bit of charcoal from my packs I marked it carefully and laid a piece of parchment over it to try and minimize the smudging. “I’ll get it there.” I promised, tracing roads wit my finger, noting it was on one of the routes that would take me to Moss Point. 

“Thank you.” She murmured, letting out a deep sigh. “I appreciate it.” She added, putting her map away.

I frowned, putting my own map away as I tried to figure out what had made me agree to carry it. Perking up when the messenger pulled a small money pouch free and held it out to me. Accepting the pouch, I tucked it away in my saddle bags; relieved that she’d been telling the truth about the pay.

“That was a kind thing you did.” The Captain rumbled. “It’s good to see Cyrodiil still has more than bandits roaming the roads.”

I shrugged. “Well. I was heading that way anyway and her horse needs to rest. As does she so… why not?”

He shook his head. “That attitude is rare.” He sighed, giving me a small smile. “You’ll learn.” He turned to his soldiers. “Neratus. Escort the messenger to Imperial City. Make sure she gets safely to the Courier headquarters. The rest of you. Let’s go see what we can make of that encampment.” He turned to me. “What is your name Nord?”

“Rheanna.”

“Well. I hope to see you in Imperial armor one day Rheanna. Until then. Travel safely. May your Gods watch over your battles.”

“Thank you.” Swinging into the saddle I gave him a half nod and nudged Hashire north again.


	2. Facing Cyrotav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rheanna heads back to Skyrim to face Cyrotav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much [The_Storybooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storybooker/pseuds/The_Storybooker) for beta-ing this tale for me! <3 You are the best.

Chapter Two: Facing Cyrotav

Considering the Old Hroldan Inn as I saddled Hashire up I reflected, with considerable relief, that the Black Horse Courier had been honest. The Innkeeper had given me an adequate amount of coin for delivering the message, as well as a place to stay for the night. “What do you think Hashire? Could we become messengers?” I asked, stroking the horse’s neck. “Mmm. No. Too beholden to others.” I murmured, swinging into the saddle, studying the shadows of the road. The innkeeper and her family had almost gleefully informed me of the near-constant Forsworn attacks in the area and I wanted to be sure I wouldn’t be riding into an ambush. Thinking over the route to Moss Point in my head I resolved to stop by the Shrine to Dibella on the way. It would be good to empty my pack of the small tokens my father had collected. 

The Reach welcomed me as I rode, the scraggly, twisted Junipers scattered across the hills were familiar and I felt nostalgia wrapping me in a warm cloak of memories. The stone and dirt road stretched ahead of me and I surveyed the rocky hillsides as I road, the nip in the air telling me that autumn was coming on fast. I didn’t see much for life as I traveled toward the shrine. A sabre cat in the distance, a bear once close to the road, I’d kept back, watching it strip a juniper clean of berries for close to an hour before it moved on. A merchant and his guard. The emptiness was soothing, encouraging me to take my time, knowing that for as long as I avoided the old ruins and main road, I’d have peace. 

The shrine was surprisingly clean as I approached it and I surveyed it from Hashire’s back for a long moment. The Goddess’ statue gleamed in the sunlight, offerings scattered by the smaller shrine on the alter at her feet, scraps of paper, flowers… a lute. Dismounting I approached, dropping Hashire’s reins as I walked, reaching out to respectfully touch the shrine. _Father always said it was good to offer respect at any altar you come across. No matter if they are the Divine you worship or not_. 

Moving to the left of the altar I studied the grass and dirt, a touch surprised to find the stone that marked my mother’s grave still there. Sitting down I studied it, trying to decide what I felt. Several emotions surfaced but none took hold. _It_ _’s been long enough that I guess I’m just detached now._ Nonetheless I carefully wiped the dirt away from the words that had been carved in, tracing them, reading them aloud. “Here lies Mavrem: Devoted Priestess of Dibella. Beloved wife and mother.”

Propping my head on my hand I let my thoughts drift, soaking in the sunshine. After several long moments I dug in my pack for something to dig with, settling on a plate before digging into the dirt near the top of the grave.

I carefully interred my father’s belongings into the new depression, studying each miniature shrine for a long moment, lingering over the one to Talos. “Talos. Watch my path.” I whispered, carefully adding it to the stash before pushing dirt back over it, placing a few stones on top.

Rising I brushed the dirt off my armor, moving away from the shrine to collect my grazing horse. Sitting on Hashire I nudged his sides, moving down the road, surprised when the spot where Mavrem had died failed to induce a sad response. “It has been fourteen years Hashire. I guess I’m lucky to remember any of it at all.” 

* * *

Moss Point was busier than I expected, horses and wagons that seemed overmuch for the size of the village. A quick glance around told me why. _Harvest time. That_ _’s going to mean more potential witnesses. But I’ve come this far._ Swinging down off Hashire, I approached the inn that dominated the town. Hitching my horse with a knot he’d be able to slip at will I wiped my suddenly sweaty hands on my pants and approached the door.

I wasn’t surprised to see it was bustling inside. Biting back a sigh for crowds I headed toward the bar, hoping it would have a space, watching for my target as I walked. Most of the clientele were laborers. They’d roam from village to village, helping with the fall harvests before returning home for the winter. It was the only reason Moss Point even had an inn and with a small sigh I realized it meant there would be no rooms.

Reaching the bar, I sat, not bothering to take my pack off. “Mead.” I responded when the innkeeper asked my order, accepting it with a small grimace as I began to survey the room, looking for a particular face among the crowds.

Finishing my first mead I frowned as I finally caught sight of the familiar Breton. Tall for his race, his handsome face was unchanged from what my memory supplied. _If I needed any further proof he was a vampire, I just got it._ I didn’t bother to disguise the attention I was giving him. I wanted him to come over to me. I needed him to come over.

I narrowed my eyes over the men and woman he was talking to, wondering if they were all thralls, or if they even knew what the Councilman was. _Is he still councilman I wonder?_

After several moments he looked my way and raised an eyebrow. I jerked, like I was embarrassed to be caught staring, wishing I could force a blush on my pale cheeks as I swiveled to face the bar, unsure if I’d managed to pique his curiosity with my staring.

A moment later I heard someone step up to the bar next to me. “Well, well, well. What have we here?” Cyrotav asked, leaning on the bar, looking me over with a small smirk.

I turned, “Just a traveler.” I chirped, smiling in what I hoped was a flirtatious way before covering a yawn with my hand. “Oh, excuse me. My travels have tired me out more thoroughly than I expected.”

“So just passing through?” He asked, signaling for a drink. “That’s a pity. Moss Point is sorely lacking in…” He looked me up and down. “Young folk.”

“Is that so? But there are so many people here.” I responded, accepting the drink he passed me with a smile.

He gave an exaggerated sigh. “Harvesters. They’ll be gone within the week.”

“Of course.” I frowned, taking a long swig of the mead. “I had forgotten it was so close to harvest time.” I admitted. “Was hoping to spend the night in a bed instead of on the ground again.” I heaved a sigh. “Well, at least Markarth will have beds when I make it there.”

“Is that where you’re headed?” He asked, signaling for another drink.

“It is. Was hoping to find work there.”

“Is someone expecting you?”

I shook my head. “No.”

“No family waiting for you to send money back?”

I forced a laugh. “No. My parents are both dead.” I responded, omitting my stepmother for the sake of the conversation.

“No siblings?” He pressed, handing me another mead.

“I had a sister.” I told him, leaning closer conspiratorially although it made my skin crawl. “She died though. Hunting accident.”

“Such a pity.” He said. “Was she as pretty as you?”

I forced my eyes not to narrow, feeling my face flush. “You flatter me.” I said, injecting a slight slur into my words. “You wouldn’t happen to…” I felt the blush deepen, this time with real embarrassment. “You wouldn’t happen to know of a barn or other shelter I could spend the night in, would you? It’s so dark and…” I took another sip of mead. “I fear with how much I’ve had to drink I’d be easy prey for Forsworn.”

He smiled, something dark flickering in his eyes. “As a council member it is my job to keep people _out_ of barns and straw piles. But you are right about the Forsworn.” He tapped his chin. “Of course. If you’ve a bedroll then perhaps you wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor in my house?” 

“Really?” I asked. “Are you certain I wouldn’t be imposing?” I injected as much hope and light into that statement as I could, watching his eyes narrow slightly. _Overdoing it? Maybe._

“Of course.” He purred, reaching a hand out for me. “Did you want to stay here longer? It is getting quite late.”

“Oh.” I frowned then pushed the mead away, accepting his hand although a part of me recoiled. _For Ma_ _’rra._ Following him toward the door I glanced around, forcing myself not to scowl as I noted more than a few knowing looks; some pitying, some amused. _Cowards._

Once outside the cool air eased some of the alcohol flush and I bit my lip, hoping Hashire wouldn’t react to me, giving him a subtle signal to stay. “Is it far?” I asked, letting the vampire shift his hold from my hand to my waist.

“Not at all.” He assured me, pulling me closer quickly enough that I stumbled slightly.

“Oh good.” I responded, forcing myself to lean on him for ‘support’ as we walked. “I’m afraid I had a little too much.” I slurred as he walked me toward a building near the edge of the village. _Further out than I thought, but I suppose that would be smart for a vampire. Make it easier for his Thralls to dispose of bodies. He must have been thrilled that Ma_ _’rra was already in the woods when he murdered her._

“How did you manage to come through here on the way to Markarth?” He asked, disrupting my chain of thoughts.

“I got a little lost.” I told him, trying to project an air of embarrassment. “Took a left turn when I was supposed to take a right.”

“Happens to the best of us.” He told me, smiling as he pushed the door open.

It was better lit inside than I’d expected, and I glanced around what proved to be a surprisingly cozy library, looking for a thrall as he closed the door and bolted it. _Perhaps in the back room?_ I thought, noting the second door.

Cyrotav chuckled. “I’m afraid that if you are hoping to rob me that I do not keep my valuables here.” He said, grinning when I spun to face him. “I knew you were trying to get my attention.” His face darkened, the whites of his eyes reddening, an air of hunger about him. He smiled and his fangs lengthened.

I jerked back a few paces, drawing my sword, trying to calm the fear that threatened to take hold of me. “I’m not here to rob you Councilor Cyrotav.” I snapped.

He frowned, his eyes narrowing. “You know my name?”

“Yes. I do.”

He laughed, throwing his head back momentarily before a dark aura surrounded him. “So, it’s vengeance then. You’ll find that you are far out of your depth girl.” He said, grinning before lunging toward me at a speed that I was hard pressed to follow. Nonetheless I jerked back, scoring him across the arm, taking a face full of claws with a bit back cry of pain.

As he drew back to examine the slight gash I’d scored on his arm, a smirk on his face, I lunged forward, burying my sword tip in his unarmored chest. He shrieked, sinking claws into my sword arm, swinging around toward my throat. Jerking back I brought my sword point up and into his mouth, blood and some sort of black ichor spurting from the wound, covering my arms, burning in the wounds he’d inflicted as he flailed, crumbling half to dust, pounding footsteps warning me of an approaching thrall.

The inner door swung open, and a woman stared, wide mouthed at the sight that greeted her. “Master Cyrotav!” She shrieked, reaching for her sword.

Not thinking I swung around and lunged, sinking my sword into her chest, watching her convulse, heart pounding in my ears. Stilling when she fell, I waited, watching for another thrall. A long moment passed, no sound reaching my ears but my own harsh breath.

“Talos. Thank you.” I breathed, crouching to wipe my sword clean before sheathing it, pulling her coin pouch free and freezing as I heard a small sound.

Gaining my feet, I crept forward, peeking into the next room. This room was dimmer. A coffin in the center of the room, candelabras around the edges. A table and chairs and near the far side of the room a small shape cowered. “Fuck.” I whispered. _It wasn_ _’t enough to kill kids but to kidnap them too?_ Moving forward carefully in case it was a trap I tried to force myself to breath normally as the girl looked up at me, her hair matted with blood.

“By the Gods. How long have you been here?” I asked, crouching near her but not close enough that she could attack me if she was so inclined. Taking my pack off I pulled my alchemical bag free and sorted through it for a couple healing and cure disease potions.

“The vampire only slept once since he brought me here.” She whispered. “I counted… just in case.” She added. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Why would I do that?” I asked, passing her two potions, downing a health potion and cure disease potion myself. “Cure disease and health.” I said when she hesitated.

“To make sure I don’t turn.”

“That’s what the cure disease potion is for.” I pointed out mildly. “Can I pick your locks?”

She nodded slowly, uncapping the potions and swallowing them, her suspicious frown momentarily replaced by surprise. “How did you get them to taste good?” She asked.

“My teacher.” I answered as I busily picked her locks. “Come on. Can you stand?”

She rose slowly, swaying unsteadily and I dug out another health potion. “Where are you from?” I asked, swinging my pack back onto my shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow in a way that had me bumping up my estimate of her age to about twelve. “Can’t you tell?” She asked harshly, picking at the furs she wore.

“I can tell you’re from the Reach.” I responded. “Either Reachman or Forsworn likely. Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

“Why are you helping me?” She asked as we moved swiftly through the house, recoiling from the dead vampire with a look of revulsion.

I considered her question as we slipped outside, and I checked for Thralls. Not seeing anything I whistled for Hashire then waved the girl toward the trees. “Come on, don’t want any other thralls showing up.” I shrugged at her hesitation. “The whistle was for my horse. Come on.”

“Why would you help me?” She asked again, her voice sounding almost fearful to my ears.

I frowned before finally settling on an answer. “He killed my sister. And my father.” I responded, pulling her to the side on the path as hoof beats sounded nearby, relaxing as it proved to be Hashire. “Come on, before his willing thralls realize something’s wrong.” I said, checking Hashire’s saddle and mounting, pulling her up in front of me.

“They won’t thank you. Not with money or anything.” She warned, pointing east before letting out a small sound of pain when Hashire picked up his pace.

“I don’t need thanks.” I responded, wondering why she kept picking at it. _Shouldn_ _’t she just accept that I saved her and leave it at that? What kind of a monster would leave someone behind?_

“They’re Forsworn.” She said after several minutes had passed. “Forsworn don’t like your kind.”

Thinking of my Talos amulet I shrugged. “A lot of people don’t like my kind right now.” I told her. “I’m not doing this to make friends.”

“Then why?” She asked. “Why help me?”

“Oh for the love of Talos. It’s the right thing to do.” I snapped, guiding Hashire more with my knees than my hands toward a cave I remembered playing in. _I hope it_ _’s empty._

* * *

Watching the girl fall asleep under my blanket I took a small container out of my pack and filled it with cure disease potion, soaking a cloth in it until it dripped before carefully applying it to my face, hissing at the pain of the contact.

Hashire snorted and nudged my shoulder. I ignored him, pressing the cloth a little harder against my face. He nudged me again.

“What is it?” I snapped then paused as a small scuff of boots brought my attention to the half dozen Forsworn creeping into the cave. The woman in front carried a staff that glowed very slightly. The man next to her held two swords, heavily armored for a Forsworn but still moving so lightly that I couldn’t hear his steps. Behind them came four archers, bows trained on Hashire and I.

Glancing at the girl I bit my lip. _I hope this is her family._ _“_ Hush Hashire.” I murmured, pulling my hand away from my face and resting my dry hand on his nose.

He snorted loud enough that the girl shifted, lifting herself up slightly off the ground, staring at the group that had now paused as they realized I’d seen them.

“What brings a Nord to this part of the Reach?” The heavily armored man asked, his tone foreboding.

“She saved me.” The girl said, pushing away from my blanket, staggering slightly as she gained her feet then bolting forward.

I watched for a moment then put the cloth back to my face and continued dabbing at the deepest cut. The woman with the staff watched the girl wrap her arms around the armored man. “We’ve been looking for you.” She murmured, “What happened? Why are you injured?” She asked, looking at me. “You Nord. How did you come to travel with my daughter? Where was she?”

I shrugged a shoulder, wondering where to start. “Mmm. There was a vampire in Moss Point. He had your daughter.” I frowned, remembered Ma’rra. “Lucky for me and your kid I managed to kill him.” I sighed. “She said he had slept once since he brought her there, so I gave her a cure disease potion. She still needs healing though. Didn’t have enough potions for that I’m afraid. Not without making her vomit.” I shrugged again. “Which would have defeated the point of the potions.”

The woman studied me. “What brought you to Moss Point?”

I frowned, packing the vessel away with the still damp rag. “I had business to take care of.” I responded, rising to a crouch to grab the blanket the girl had used.

“What are you doing?” One of the archers asked.

“Heading toward Markarth.”

“I thought you had business in Moss Point?” The woman with the staff asked, giving me what I thought was a suspicious look.

“Had. It’s done. Now this extra business is completed and I’m going to go.”

“What business could bring you to Moss Point. It’s not a large village and you do not look like a laborer.” The armored man said as he stroked his daughter’s hair.

I felt a twinge of pain at the sight. _Father used to do that to me when I was scared._ I frowned. “Revenge.” I said honestly.

“Against?”

“The vampire.” The girl supplied, relaying what I’d told her.

“You know with this information it is likely we’ll burn the place to the ground?” One of the archers asked, a small smile on her lips.

I furrowed my brow, closing my bag. “What do you mean?”

The armored man laughed. “Girl. We are Forsworn. What do we do?”

“Depends on the day?” I frowned. “I mean it’s not really my business as long as I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. I don’t see what you’re getting at.”

“Moss Point harbored a vampire. A vampire that injured my daughter. You would readily give them up to us for our revenge?”

“That same village executed my father instead of the vampire when my sister was murdered. Didn’t want to lose his protection I suppose.” I murmured, then shrugged. “It’s not my business what you do for revenge. You asked me a question. I answered it.”

The woman smiled and stepped forward, watching me gentle Hashire with a touch. “Even if I heal you, the injury here…” She traced a line on her cheek. “Will scar. It is deep and it has gone too long without healing.”

“Alright.”

She nodded and lifted her hand, and I felt a wash of healing magic run through me, easing the pain inflicted by Cyrotav’s claws. “I sense no trace of vampiric taint. Your potions worked well.”

“My mother taught me well.” I responded. “Thank you.”

She laughed. “It was payment for returning my daughter to me. You did not have to.”

“If I had left her there…” I shook my head. “Who knows what the thralls would have done when they found their master dead. I imagine some would have been out for revenge.”

“That is true. But she is a Forsworn.” She said gently.

Reaching a hand up I gripped my hair. “What is it with people? I’m not going to leave someone in a dangerous situation if I can help it!” I snapped, my heart beginning to pick up speed. “It’s not right. You don’t leave innocent people to die when you can save them. Gods. What is wrong with people?”

“Oh child.” The woman said, shaking her head. “You’ll learn.”

“That’s what the Captain said.” I snapped, remembering his surprise when I helped the courier. “Maybe I don’t want to learn. Maybe I want to believe that there are enough people who will help others. Maybe I’ll find them. Maybe I’ll…” I shook my head. “I don’t know. But I’m not going to leave a child in danger. No. I’d rather not leave any innocent people in danger. But especially not a child. Just.” Huffing out a breath I moved toward Hashire’s tack.

“Hold Nord.” The man said. “Please. Sleep. We will ensure that you are safe through the night. My child needs rest. We must stay here for the night anyway.”

I considered him for a long moment. “Alright.” I agreed. “You make good sense.”

Tacking Hashire up in the gray of dawn I jumped when one of the archers approached me. “What was it like?”

“What?”

“Fighting the vampire?” He explained.

“It was fast. I didn’t realize how fast he’d be…” I murmured, relaying the sequence of events.

“You did get lucky.” He agreed. “No wonder you said that.”

“I don’t like lying.” I retorted, keeping my voice down.

“You might find it useful someday.”

“I didn’t say I can’t lie. I just don’t like to.” I said, “I lied to the vampire last night after all.” Shaking my head, I gripped Hashire’s reins. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I hope I don’t ever see any of you again.”

He grinned. “The feeling’s mutual.” He said. “Oh. There’s an elk track, about a quarter of the mile down the road that way.” He said, gesturing. “Take that and you’ll cut off at least a day of travel toward Markarth. And… you probably won’t run into another cluster of Forsworn. As long as you stick to the path.”

I inclined my head, swinging into the saddle. “My thanks.” I said, nudging Hashire into a walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bethesda for creating Skyrim. <3


End file.
